


Eyes on the Road

by dubliner



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Road Head, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubliner/pseuds/dubliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from the still unpublished "Driving Lessons." Featuring driving instructor Katniss Everdeen, eager learner Peeta Mellark, and one maroon PT-Cruiser. Things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Since the full story is still in the development stage, I've put together this excerpt for you. Hope you enjoy!

Things have only intensified in the maroon PT-Cruiser. Ever since Katniss’s impromptu display of affection, Peeta turned to a more reserved side, and Katniss regretted it. “Hey, Peeta,” she greets, trying desperately to break down the barricade between them. “How was your weekend?”

Peeta looks at her, deciding what response to give. “Is this how it’s going to be now?” he asks. “Just a week ago, we were actually having intellectual discussions, and now we’re back at small talk?”

“I wasn’t sure—”

“Yeah, okay. I’m just glad there’s only a week left of this stupid class.” His features grow hard, and Katniss sighs internally. She suddenly regrets her choice of outfit: an old, now tight-fitting red dress. The straps tie behind her neck, leaving her back exposed to the cool leather. A more than ample amount of cleavage is on show through the v-neckline, especially with the silky bra she’s sporting underneath her clothes. The hemline cuts off midway down her thigh, and, looking back on it, the heels probably weren’t the best idea.

She crosses her arms and looks out her passenger side window, only wanting the awkwardness of it all to end. A sudden _woosh_ of air blows the through the car, and she turns to see Peeta’s window down. “I’m a little cold,” she says, rubbing her arms for emphasis.

Peeta looks over at her, but doesn’t meet her eyes. Instead, his gaze is drawn elsewhere, and while she’s trying to figure out where, he’s already looking out the windshield. He’s rolling up the window, too, which is a victory for her. She notices him swallow, hard.

 

She looks down at herself, trying to find fault with the dress, when she notices that her coldness was more than obvious. Her nipples are stiff, tight peaks, and they’re clearly revealed through the silk bra and thin dress. Katniss looks back at her handsome partner.

“Eyes on the road, Peeta,” she drawls, her voice already dropping lower. He gulps again, but she knows that she either makes a move or loses the chance. Again, she glances out the window, but they’re driving through a long, winding country road, an exercise in taking turns carefully. The other advantage is that there’s no one for miles around.

 

Her hands come to her breasts, cupping them gently. “I guess it’s obvious that I’m cold, right?” she asks, chuckling. Peeta doesn’t make a sound. Instead, he reaches over to the main console and turns on the heat, putting it on full blast. Even though the car is warming quickly, Katniss doesn’t feel the peaks softening, and instead thinks they grow even harder. She reaches behind her neck, pulling at the tie that’s holding the straps. They flutter down, and the dress’s tension loosens.

 

Katniss’s other hand, still on her breasts, now moves to the neckline of the dress and pulls it down to reveal her silky red bra. Her fingers ghosts over where the nipple is underneath, and with her right hand, she pushes the breast out of the cup. Her dusky nipple pops out, looking pert and hard. She grasps onto the peak with her index and thumb, rolling it between them. A moan slips between her lips, and for a moment, she forgets that Peeta is in the car.

 

Her nails scratch at the dark skin as she twists the nub, and when she hears Peeta groan, she returns to her situation. The car is slowing down drastically, and Peeta is looking at her breast with desire shining in his eyes. “The problem,” Katniss says, “is that my neck is too short to suck at myself.”

 

The car stops completely, and Peeta’s hand reaches toward her offering breast. The large fingers close around the sensitive skin, and he begins to knead and pinch at it, completely avoiding the nipple itself. Katniss feels her breath coming faster, and she pushes her other breast out of the bra. Her hand works at that one while Peeta’s palms the other. Her eyes drift shut for a moment, and when she opens them, it’s because Peeta’s seat belt is clicking. She quickly unfastens her own, but the nylon gets tangled within their groping fingers. Katniss meets Peeta’s eyes, prepared to make a joke, but his normally blue eyes are suddenly dominated by the black pupils. 

 

Suddenly, she understands why Peeta unbuckled his seat belt. He leans from his seat and places his mouth on Katniss’s hard nipple, his skilled tongue swiping over and over it. When she feels his teeth close around it, she screams in ecstasy. Her fingers work their way into his blond locks, simultaneously pushing his head into her chest as she arches her back for more contact. His hand moves to her other breast, sweeping her own fingers away. Peeta’s fingers dance across her skin, and then close in on the peak. He flicks at it a few times as his tongue is swirling around the other, and as he bites down, his finger twists her nipple, _hard_. A pounding heat picks up between her legs, and she clamps her thighs together quickly.

 

Peeta moves away from her chest completely, although she arches her back impossibly off the seat for some sort of contact, until she realizes that he’s sat back up in his seat. He swipes at his mouth, buckles his seat belt, and then pulls away from the side of the road. Katniss almost huffs in protest. She was so _close_ , and she would not just be ignored like this. She turns on the heat in the car to full, then allows the passenger side vent to blast into her face. Her hand fans at her mockingly. 

 

Her dress, already half off, is feeling far too hot in the close confines of the overheated vehicle. She reaches around her body and unclips the silk bra, freeing her chest completely, and then tosses the offending article into the backseat. Peeta’s eyes slip over at her now naked torso. The dress has pooled around her waist, and she lifts her hips off the leather seat to slip it completely off. The hot fabric feels fiery to her skin, igniting a trail as she drags it all the way down her hips, across her thighs, over her knees, and slips it over her ankles. She picks it up and tosses it with her bra. All that’s left are her heels and her matching red silk panties.

 

Her hand moves, seemingly of its own accord, to rest on the center console. “That feels much better,” she says. “Wouldn’t you like to feel a bit less _hot under the collar_ , Peeta?” she asks, feigning innocence. He gulps again, and she wonders how such an intimate man can be so shy the next minute. She reaches her fingers further, and they land on the zipper of his rough jeans. Slowly, she unbuttons the top clasp, and then works the zipper down, down, down, until she sees his blue boxers peeking through. Her hand comes to rest on top of the patch of blue, and she feels the mass underneath stirring against her fingers. She glances at Peeta, and her eyes meet his. Her fingers curl under the waistband of the boxers, finding his semi-hard length. She strokes it teasingly, running her nails across the shaft. 

 

She hears him swallow in the relatively quiet car, and she meets his pleading gaze with a pout of childish innocence. And then her lips curve into a wicked smile, accompanying her lithe fingers suddenly tightening into a fist along him. She grips tightly, beginning to pump in and out slowly, while her other hand runs along his balls. Her pumping picks up pace, and his dick hardens immensely in her palm. The hand across his balls feels them pulling taut, but before he can come, she leans back, pressing her naked spine to the cold leather again. She fans herself again. “I’m still feeling a bit hot; how about you?”

 

Peeta’s face is one of pain, and the look he gives her tells her to relieve him. Katniss, instead of complying, finds her purse at her feet and fishes through it. Peeta remains facing toward the road, but he’s still hard, and it’s _aching_. He doesn’t want to have to beg, and he doesn’t think Katniss would make him. Instead, he keeps driving, hoping that this stretch of country road never exhausts itself. 

 

Katniss, meanwhile, has found what she’s looking for, and pulls out a golden tube victoriously. Peeta spares a glance, thinking it might be some sort of sex toy, but she uncaps it to reveal a ruby lipstick. She applies it around her lips abundantly, and flips down the overhead mirror to check. Her lips start pursed, then flatten out as she spreads the red stain across them. Once she feels satisfied with the amount, she caps it again and returns it to her purse. Then she forms her lips in an ‘o’, using her pinky nail to scrape off the stain that runs over the edges.

 

Peeta groans under his breath, imagining that perfectly red mouth somewhere else.

 

And then his prayers are answered, as Katniss leans against the console, her breasts pressing against it and her freshly stained lips closing around his throbbing cock. She licks at the tip, swirling her tongue around the pre-cum that forms there. Peeta is having difficulty steering the maroon car, and is grateful that the road is completely deserted. Katniss moves her tongue to fully swipe along his shaft, bobbing her head up and down in Peeta’s lap. The muscles are tightening in her hot little mouth, and Peeta moves one hand from the steering wheel to knot itself in her hair, groaning, “Katniss, _faster_.”

 

Katniss complies, her strokes speeding up as she adds a hand to apply pressure to his balls. When she feels them shifting too, she takes Peeta’s cock as far as she can, and he blows his load down her throat. She tries not to gag, sitting up and wiping off the remaining liquid from around her mouth. Her lipstick is messy, as is her braid, and Peeta spares a glance down at his lap to see that it’s smeared with red. “Oops,” Katniss says, but her twinkling eyes say otherwise.

 

Peeta has decided to repay the favor, and moves his hand from the wheel to Katniss’s soft olive thigh. He runs his fingers lightly along the skin, hearing Katniss’s breathing pick up slightly. He skims along, slowing down as he reaches the silk panties, where a pulsing heat is already waiting for him. Katniss moans, ready for him to do something already. Without any buildup, Peeta’s finger pushes away the thin material and plunges into her pussy, curling against the muscular walls. Katniss digs her nails into the leather seat, sure that she’ll leave marks, but not especially caring. He adds a second finger, and a third, and the pleasure grows to its peak when Peeta suddenly pulls his fingers out of her.

 

Katniss moans in frustration, rubbing her pussy against the seat to get any friction at all. Peeta stops her, holding his soaking fingers out to her. She clamps onto them eagerly, sucking and nipping until all of her juices are cleaned from his hand. The car swerves, coming to a stop in the grass alongside the road, and Peeta pulls out the keys before turning to her, his expression lustful and hungry. Katniss is sure that her face is exactly the same. He unbuckles again, leaning across the center to kiss her full on the lips. It’s not gentle or sweet; it’s heated and passionate, and when his tongue swipes across her lips, she gladly gives him entrance. He swirls through her mouth, wanting to feel every inch of her. She moans against him, and the sound itself makes his cock stir in his unbuttoned pants.

 

Katniss moves to take off her heels, sliding off her panties as well. Without removing his lips, his hands move to his hips and slide off his jeans, tossing them in the backseat. Katniss takes that as an invitation and slides across the console to sit in his lap. Peeta breaks away from the kiss first, moving his head down to her tits again and nipping at the sensitive buds lightly. Katniss grinds against his dick, and its full length presses into her abdomen. Her hand tangles itself into Peeta’s hair as he sucks and licks, nips and bites. When the throbbing heat between her legs is too much, she pulls his head away from her chest, kissing him again. 

 

She lifts her hips, breaking the kiss to make sure she’s lined up with his cock. When she comes down, Peeta bucks his hips into her, and Katniss gasps at his width. Soon she adjusts to the stretching and slams down again. Peeta moves his hand to play with her clit, while Katniss still continues to kiss him, running her lips against his jaw, his neck, and kissing down his chest. “Faster, Peeta,” she gasps, her voice barely more than a whisper. She grinds down each time before lifting up, and when Peeta’s hand flicks against her, the muscles in her lower stomach twist together before shooting white cum.

 

The sensation of Katniss’s hot walls closing around his cock is more than enough to stimulate Peeta, and he finds himself coming as well. When they’re both spent, Katniss lifts herself off of Peeta but stays on his lap, kissing him vigorously. He responds eagerly, moaning against her mouth. When Katniss breaks the kiss, he misses the contact, especially when she moves from his lap and back to her own seat. “Round two at home, Peeta,” she promises, puckering her ruby lips again.

 

Peeta groans, pulls on his pants, and then turns on the car. He can’t wait to get home.

 

 


End file.
